


Warmth

by LadyNoir_Adrinett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depression, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, Suicide, suicide is not the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir_Adrinett/pseuds/LadyNoir_Adrinett
Summary: what if he cant take it anymore?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry....

Adrien stared blankly at the box that held his freedom and his dear friend. He then turned his head toward the love of his life that just so happen be sleeping peacefully in front of her computer. She looked so beautiful... Too bad he'll never get to see that adorable face anymore, Never get too hear her stutter, see her blush once her eyes landed on his face and that sparkle her eyes held when she saw him.

He set down the letter that would inform his lady that he will never be seen again right next to the small jewelry like box so she'll actually see it. There was a note left for the people important to him. They had to know that he would at least say goodbye to them.

His farewell to his kwami wasn't the best one. It was heartbreaking. The blonde had never seen so many tears flow from someone's eyes before in his life, nor had he heard his precious friend scream and cry for him to stay and rethink his decisions. Adrien turned to the trapdoor that would lead to the bluenette's living room. All he has to do is make a beeline to the front door and leave without anyone knowing as it was midnight and everyone was asleep soundly. He had expected this to be so hard.

but it wasn't.

No one will know that Cat Noir is no more, they probably won't care if they do. Same goes for Adrien... his father will never care nor will he know. The only people who will know are his best friend Nino, His great kwami Plagg, Chloé (even though she has done bad things, she is still his beloved childhood friend who he considered his sister.), and the girl right behind him. Opening the said door the green eyed boy left quickly and quietly as possible.

Adrien walked silently to his mansion and slipped through the gaps in the huge gate and went inside through the unlocked front door. He quietly trudged up the sets of stairs and entered his room. 

It was funny that the place he hated most would be the last he saw of the world. At least he got a good look at Marinette's gorgeous face before going. It was also funny that he rejected his first love without knowing it and then proceeded to slowly fall in love with her a second time. How ironic. What's also ironic is the fact she rejected and was rejected by the love of her life without knowing it too. 

_God_ he wished to see her face when she would find out. But he can't.

And he never will.

The model picked up the bottle of pills he was supposed take everyday for his "problems" and opened them slowly. Adrien swallowed to wet his suddenly parched throat as his heart hammered against his chest.

He never thought he'd die this way. But things have always gone the way he didn't think. his mind raced causing his head to spin and his stomach to do flips. Thoughts of how everyone would react to his sudden departure flooded into his fuzzy mind. Would they be shocked? Would Nino be hurt? Would Chloé be livid? Would Marinette... Ladybug....... cry?

_No_. 

He shouldn't think about the fact that he let her down. That would just make this harder than it has to be. Adrien picked up the glass of water after he poured the pills into his shaky hand.

He was tired of being sad all the time. Adrien was sick of all the scolds he got from his father for cutting himself. He was tired. No matter how much sleep he got.

It was never enough.

And he was tired of feeling lonely even when he's with his friends. It was like he was alone and out of his body. Tears flooded his tired eyes as he popped the medication into his mouth. He was tired of living. Tired of not being able to sleep anymore. 

Adrien was tired of crying all the time and never feeling better afterwards. Nothing seemed fun anymore. Eating didn't satisfy him, being awake now seemed like a punishment. Being Cat Noir didn't help him be happy anymore.

In fact... He didn't feel happy at _all_ anymore. 

he felt empty and miserable.

Adrien brought the cup of water to his trembling mouth as he prepared himself for death as tears flowed out of his stinging eyes. 

Now he would finally sleep.

He would finally be rid of this dark and cruel world. He drank down all the water and pills as that thought came to be.

There would be no more pain.

No more tears.

No more sleepless nights.

No more loneliness.

He then began feeling dizzy as he struggled to stay standing. Adrien stumbled backwards and layed down on his now soft and comfortable bed.

Nausea swirled within him as he curled in on himself.

"I....I'm sorry M-Marinette......M....m'lady...i couldn....couldn't be th-there for you...." He whispered as he began feeling the world spin around him faster and faster as his breath seemed to slow down.

"I'm so....sorry mo...mom....I c-couldn't do it...anymore..." he mumbled.

"It's ok Minou.. sleep now...." a soothing voice responded lovingly as she ran her fingers through his hair as his eyes fluttered closed. all heart to his body seemed to drain from him as his once shaky body turned limp as a loud and continuous purr escaped him.

Huh.

He still had cat urges even in death.

"I love you sweety." Emilie cooed into his ear distantly as consciousness faded further and further away from him.

"I'm.....free...."

Then......

....Warmth.....

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT CRYING YOU ARE!


End file.
